


About love

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [41]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crying, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Hope, Long Shot, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Making Love, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Talking, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree has to face the fact that she's fallen for the synth detective. But she still loves the mayor of Goodneighbor, too. It's time to set things right, but how? 2nd Long shot of Ree, Hancock & Valentine.





	About love

My clothes were dripping wet; I watched small puddles forming around my feet as I sat in the chair, completely scared... well, shitless. There's not really going around that one. Nick handed me a dry towel, and I took it with my hands visibly shaking. I was cold, but it wasn't the sole reason for the trembling.

Nick had taken off his trench coat, and hanged it on a coat hanger. Next to it was a dark red coat, both of them absolutely soaked. The owner of the red coat was sitting in Ellie's chair, as Nick was leaning on his desk.

”So. The cat's out of the bag”, Hancock spoke with his raspy voice, and I flinched. 

I had no idea what to expect. He didn't sound angry, but for all I knew he could've been boiling inside. At the moment I had so many mixed feelings and thoughts, that it was hard to keep track of them all – I knew I had messed up. I had acted on impulses. I had never meant to hurt anyone, but at the critical moment I had finally given in and been selfish. There were no excuses for it.

”I'm sorry”, I bit my lip so hard that I almost immediately tasted blood. ”John, I'm... I'm so, so sorry.”

”Nick?”

Nick straightened his back a bit and looked directly at Hancock.

Hancock had returned to Diamond City around the time I had been attacked by the courser. He had bumped to Magnolia when the rain had turned into a heavy downpour, and helped her to get the music equipment back to Dugout Inn. From there he had visited the clinic, where Curie was still cleaning up the scene and Curie had told him about Nick taking me to the detective agency.

Nick had noticed him first after our kiss in the rain. I don't remember saying anything – I had been too freaked out.

”I told her. I told her how I felt.”

”And what did she tell you?”

I jerked my head back up and looked at Hancock, who had crossed his arms and sitting in a relaxed pose. Instead of looking me back, his eyes were locked with Nick.

A quick thought shot across my mind.  _Lie. He doesn't need to know. If you lie, Nick will probably do the same, and you can explain the kiss with you being confused for everything that happened earlier._

”I told him that I loved him”, I heard myself saying. ”Because I do. But I never meant this to happen. Please, believe me.”

Hancock turned his head to look at me, and for my surprise, he smiled wearily.

”That's how ya feel?”

”Yes”, I breathed and squeezed the towel in my hands. ”But... I love you, too. I get how it sounds--”

”Nick, care to leave us for a sec?”

Without objections, Nick stood up, picked a pack of cigarettes and headed to the front door. When the door closed behind him I jumped up, still holding the towel.

”John”, I exclaimed. ”I don't have anything to explain myself. But I never wanted to... to feel like this for him. And I should've just ignored it, should have just moved on. Because my feelings for you haven't changed a bit, and I didn't want to lose you.”

I swallowed and felt my eyes getting filled with tears, but I forced them back. This was a situation I would have never believed to find myself in, and I was beyond terrified of losing the most important people of my life.

”Shut up”, his harsh words made me flinch, but the next thing I knew was him embracing me. ”You were nearly fuckin' killed tonight. I should've been there.”

His face was buried in my hair, which still looked like I had just gotten out from a shower. It took me a good while to understand what he had said.

_He worries about that... Now? After he found out that I've fallen for Nick?_

”I knew”, he spoke quietly and I just stood still, without knowing how to be or how to react. ”I knew that he was in love with ya. I told him that he should tell it to you himself when we'd find ya.”

”What?” I frowned. This didn't make any sense.

”I knew about his feelings. I had a guess about yours. You don't get to be a mayor if you don't know the people and have a keen eye.”

If I hadn't been confused earlier, I sure was now.

”So... Wait. You told him to do it? Why?” I pushed Hancock further so that I could meet his eyes. ”Why would you do that?”

John raised a hand behind his neck and sniffed. He looked awkward.

”Because I knew what the guy was going through. Fuck, I didn't really believe I had any chances on you. Sure, I got my charm and the whole 'bein' a ghoul' thing was something women found... Exciting, I guess? But you actually saw through that. Ya saw me, and you didn't back away.”

He waited for me to reply, but I was speechless. This so wasn't how I had imaged for things going down.

”I've known Nick since he got to Diamond City. I saw him turning people into liking him, even when he couldn't hide being a synth. Guy's as good as it gets. And when I realized that he had fallen for you, too... Well, it kinda hit me. He needed the same chance you gave to me. I could've told him to back off, but in the end I didn't think I had the right to do that. You aren't my property.”

I listened to his reasoning and it took me everything I had to twist my head around it. He had known for all this time that Nick loved me. He had encouraged the detective to tell me his feelings. But what now?

”I still don't understand... Do you still want to be with me? Or...”

John gazed at me with his dark eyes.

”That's up to you. I'm a man enough to set you free, with no strings attached, if that's what you wish. I've seen enough unhappiness around me, and I don't want to create it myself – to people who don't deserve it, that is.”

”I don't want to lose you”, I said and hoped my heart would reach him. ”I love you, John. I love you, and I can't bear the thought of life without you. You must know that. But... what do we do now? What should we do?”

”You love me?” His eyes followed mine.

”Yes”, I answered and the tears started prickling in my eyes again. ”I do. And I'm scared of losing you.”

”But you also love him.”

There was no point of denying it anymore.

”Yes.”

We both stood silently for a minute, until he grinned and his eyes flashed.

”You know what? This is only a problem if we'll make it into one. As a mayor, I'm also a politician... And I think we can make an arrangement.”

”What?”

I was still staring at him, stunned, as he went to the door and called Nick back. The synth detective returned to the room and I felt him watching me, trying to read the mood and the situation. He couldn't have chosen worse – I had no clue of what was John thinking about.

Hancock walked to Nick's desk, sat on it and gestured at me. As I was unable to think anything better, I took his hand and saw him still wearing the same grin from before.

”So. Here we are. All three of us. Nick”, Hancock addressed Valentine, ”You fell in love with Ree. Can't say I was surprised... She loves you. I love her. She says she loves me, too. So why don't we give this a go, huh?”

”Um... Give what a go?” I asked, since I wasn't sure if I had heard right. Nick looked like he was taken aback, too.

John flashed a smile at me, but his eyes were serious.

”I'm talking about the fact that nobody needs to suffer. If you love us both, then why don't we make this relationship a three-person kind of thing.”

”John...” Nick frowned, but Hancock shushed him.

”Lissen up! I know what I'm suggesting, and I'm fine with that. Nick, ya know me. And I know you, and that if you love her, you'll keep her safe. That's what matters. What do ya say?”

”I think we should ask Ree that”, Nick said slowly.

Oh my gods. He was considering it. I could see him processing the idea.

”Ree? How would you feel about this?” Hancock leaned forward to catch my eyes.

”I'm... This...” I stuttered. ”But isn't that... Wrong?”

The ghoul scoffed and gave my hand a squeeze.

”There's nothing wrong with it. Not, if we are all in an agreement and equal. And sorry to burst your bubble, Sunshine, but technically you were already fucked when you fell for me. What's one more synth joining in our little freak show?”

My mouth hanged open. Nope, this was definitely not how I imagined everything to turn out. I had expected anger, or rage, but instead Hancock seemed to own far more open mind than I did.

Or... Wasn't I the 200 year old relic? Faces flashed in my memories, as I quickly reviewed the people I had encountered after waking up in the vault. I had met several married couples, but also many who were in a same sex relationship or had multiple partners. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen in my old life, but here and now it seemed more open, and happening more frequently.

Then again, Nick remembered the world before the war, too. And he was ready to try it out?

”The only thing I know”, I finally said and blushed, ”Is that I love you, John. That, and at some point I fell for Nick.”

”Then it's settled”, Hancock grinned and looked at the detective. ”Nick?”

”Only, if Ree is sure about it.”

I gave out a small, nervous laugh, which was a mistake. It tipped the boat which I was on, and it had been wobbling like crazy for the whole time. I started crying and covered my face with the towel I was still holding.

”I think this is enough for now”, I heard Nick saying. ”It's been a hell of a long night, and she's barely out of sickbed. You guys can sleep upstairs, and I'll stay here.”

”Come on, love”, Hancock murmured and I felt his arm on my shoulders. ”Let's get some rest.”

…

Even while being dead-tired, I could sleep only a little. So much had happened during the last 24 hours that my brain was all wired up, and mostly I just laid awake and stared at the ceiling. Hancock was sleeping next to me, laying on his stomach with one arm under the pillow and the other thrown over me.

Every now and then my eyes wandered to him in the darkness. Sometimes he was sleeping, but sometimes his eyes were watching me between half-closed lids. He never said anything, only his hand on top of me moved and softly pressed me closer to him.

Gods, I love him. I love him so much. I think I fell in love with him in the first place because I wanted to be like him. Strong, doing everything in his power to help those in need, building a sanctuary for outcasts, leading them to a new life.

Of course I saw that he wasn't perfect – often impatient and reckless, using drugs (granted, that they couldn't really do much harm on him anymore), habit of holding grudges... But they were all parts of who he was. The mayor of Goodneighbor. John Hancock. Even the part of him which he had left behind – the name of McDonough.

Last evening had proved me that he still could surprise me, though. When I had expected fire and brimstone, he had delivered something else entirely.

When I finally slept there were no dreams, which was a nice change for nightmares that had had haunted me on most nights since the Institute. Waking up with a headache like someone was determined to bash my skull open from inside, I sat up on the bead and moaned. My eyes were puffy, too. Not the best morning. Hancock was gone, too.

The strange surroundings made me disoriented for a moment, until I remembered where I was. And what had happened yesterday with the synth courser... Then the fight. Kissing Nick in the rain. Talking with John. Talking with both of them.

Instantly I blushed up to my ears. Yesterday... Did it all really happen or had I dreamt it?

”Hey, you up?”

Nick was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he was holding something. Every inch of me tensed up when I saw him and I had to clear my throat before talking.

”...Yeah. My head hurts like crazy”, I replied and tried to follow his relaxed tone. ”Where's John?”

”Ellie should have some painkillers in the dresser, top drawer. Hancock went to see Curie and check if everything's all right, but he'll be back soon.”

”Oh. Thanks”, I nodded and reached for the drawer. The painkillers were where Nick had instructed, so I took couple and flushed them down with a glass of water I found on top of the dresser. I missed Med-X and the fast, strong effect of it, and wondered if I should need to ask Curie about having needing some Addictol.

When I looked at the stairs Nick was still there, shifting his weight and looking unsure. I had to blink few times – Nick was never like that. That is, until last night when we had danced at the festival.

”I, err, brought you some new clothes. They're Ellie's, but I don't think she minds if you borrow them.”

A light bulb went on in my head, and I reddened even more (if that was even possible!). Nick was feeling awkward. He wasn't sure if he should approach me or not, and knowing it made me feel just more insecure. Oh gods. Was this how it was going to be from now on? A sting of sadness pierced my chest and I brought my knees up so that I could hug them, wishing for a second that I could take everything back and we could act normally.

”Thank you.”

Nick climbed the stairs and placed the pile of clothes on the bed sheet. He quietly stood there for a moment, until I heard him speak carefully.

”How're you feeling?”

I knew he wasn't asking if my head still hurt. Licking my dry lips, I decided to be honest. After all, it was all out in the open now, and we both knew what we felt for another.

”I'm... Nervous as hell”, I chuckled. ”Everything feels so surreal. I'm still kinda processing last night. About what happened at the clinic, and...”

My voice trailed off.

Nick drew himself a chair and sat next to the bed. Giving me enough space, I assumed.

”So. Have you thought about it? What John suggested?”

_Only half of the night._

”I have. I don't... I don't fully know yet.”

”Listen, I've been thinking. There's no reason for us to dive right in. I think we both need more time to see if this is what we want. It's been a crazy ride for all of us, and things need to settle...”

I glanced at him, and he seemed to have acquired his usual certainty.

”So I have a proposition for you. After you and Hancock get back to Goodneighbor, I'll stay here for a month or so. Then I'll come down there, and we can see if we want to try it out.”

I held my breath as he spoke. So Nick wasn't against Hancock's plan, at least not entirely. I didn't know whether to be happy about it or not – I still had that voice inside me saying that I should back off from everything, tell Nick that I had just been hysterical yesterday, and confused about my feelings. That's what a sane person would do, right?

”A month?” I heard myself asking. ”That's a long time.”

Nick smiled and his eyes shone at me. They looked warm, as the sun in the summer.

”Ree, I'm not sure if you'll ever understand how much it meant to me to hear about your feelings last night. Even if this all falls apart it's been more than an old synth could have ever wished for. That's also why I don't want to rush anything.”

I bit my lip and attempted to get my thoughts in order. Nick was still right – maybe a bit of a distance would help us think straight.

”Yeah. Let's do what you said. I think that's the best way to go for now.”

Nick's hand reached out for mine and before I knew it, he had kissed the back of my hand. When he raised his brow and looked at me I felt the redness creeping up my cheeks again. But then he quickly let go and stood up and descended the stairs back to the office, leaving me perplexed. It was so... weird. Seeing him like this. Talking about it.

I still felt his mouth on my skin and my heart leaped. Trying to suppress the excitement in my heart I hastily dressed (a navy blue skirt, white blouse and flowery scarf – Ellie's feminine style didn't really match with mine) and went downstairs.

Hancock returned the agency at the same time and we started to recollect what had happened at the clinic. Nick wrote everything down, and summoned a Railroad agent who took the courser's locator and a copy of my testimony. It was already late afternoon when the agent left and the three of us sat down for the last time.

”So, what's up? Ya gonna join us, tin man?” Hancock addressed Nick with a wink in his voice.

When he heard what Nick had told me this morning he chuckled, and lit a cigarette.

”As long as you're not just running from it. Gotta say though, I didn't have as much self-control as you have when I met her”, John grinned and glanced at me. ”The only thing in my mind back then was how I'd get to fu--”

”John”, I cried, embarrassed. He just laughed his raspy, mischievous laugh.

”Nah, but seriously. Like I said yesterday, Nick. I've known you since you came to Diamond City. I wouldn't suggest this to just anyone, but since it's you and Ree obviously has feelings for you, then why the hell not.”

There was a knock on the door, and Curie peeked in. She had came to get me and have a last check up, but she also told us that I was most likely in condition to leave the clinic for good.

”Can you come right away, Madame?”

”Um, yes, I guess?” I looked at Hancock, who nodded.

”If everything looks good, then we should head back to Goodneighbor first thing tomorrow morning. Magnolia's gonna leave tomorrow, too.”

So I left with Curie, and Hancock stayed at the agency with Nick. Curie kept glancing me on our way.

”Is everything all right?”

”Yeah”, I answered after a pause. ”At least I hope it is. And will be.”

…

Hancock blew the cigarette smoke out and watched it lingering towards the ceiling. Valentine walked around the desk and stood before the ghoul with his arms crossed.

”How long have you thought about this?”

Hancock grinned at the synth detective and the black eyes met yellow.

”Long enough.”

”You sure this ain't something you came up with while using Jet?”

”No comments”, the mayor laughed and coughed. ”Well yeah, maybe Jet had something to do with that... But it doesn't change anything. I want to see her happy. I want to see you to find that happiness. If it can be done by me being ready to share, I don't see why we shouldn't try it.”

Nick kept looking at John's face, like trying to read any amount of hesitation or regret from it. Then the synth sighed, and when he looked up he saw Hancock extending his hand at him.

”However this plays out, tin man... I hope it goes well.”

Valentine took the scarred hand and gave it a squeeze.  _Hancock can still surprise me_ , the detective thought, unknowing that Ree had had similar thought just few hours earlier.

…

We traveled back to Goodneigbor on the next day. Nick saw us to the Diamond City gate and we said our goodbyes. After some hesitation I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. But it was just a hug – a friendly, warm hug. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that what ever might happen during the time we'd be apart, we could still stay as friends.... But right now I didn't want to think about the possible outcomes too much.

Magnolia and her two henchmen walked with us, and during the journey she clearly tried to read what had happened, but I shook my head and let her know I'd be stopping by at the Three Rails later on.

The road was silent, apart from hearing some wild mongrels fighting and some gunshots echoing in the distance. Even the sky was clear with only few small, fluffy clouds lazily floating around. The summer had arrived, and the day grew warmer by the hour. By the time we reached Goodneighbor I had already taken off my jacket and even the henchmen had big, dark spots under their armpits. Only Hancock was wearing his red coat – but then again, as a ghoul he didn't sweat as much.

As soon as we got in I saw Daisy stomping at us, and she scooped me in a big hug. After her came Fahrenheit, who just gave me a rough pat on the back, and some other Goodneighbor residents I had come to know during the time I had lived here. Once again I was moved by the fact that I actually had a place to call home, and people who I could call as my family.

”All right, everyone. Give her some space, will ya?” Hancock pushed himself next to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. ”Welcome home, love.”

I couldn't answer, because I knew I wouldn't be able to get too far with that without bursting into happy tears. So I just nodded and smiled.

”We absolutely have to have a welcome party for you, hun”, Magnolia slapped her hands together and got instantly some cheers from the others.

Hancock raised his brow at me, and I chuckled and shrugged.  _Let them have a party._

”Fuck it”, Hancock barked and grinned. ”Tonight's on me, fellas. Tell Whitechapel Charlie to dig up the good stuff!”

His words caused even more excited support from the people gathered around us. He turned around to look at me, when he felt my hand in his.

”What are you waiting for? Go get the party started. We're gonna drink 'till dawn”, Hancock said to the others, and while the people started scattering around we headed to the Old State House.

”Ya feelin' all right, sunshine?”

We had just climbed the stairs to the second floor and closed the doors behind us, which left us alone in his office.

”Yeah. Just needed to have a quiet moment”, I smiled and let my eyes wander around Hancock's room.

The light coming from dirty windows and between the boards nailed on window openings painted everything with haze. The red, badly worn-out couches looked somehow abandoned. I slowly walked to one of them and caressed the back of it, with a feeling that it had been much longer since I last saw them.

I only noticed Hancock standing behind me when his hand reached forward and settled on top of mine. With his other hand he gently moved my hair aside and pressed lips on my bare neck.

A shaky breath escaped from me, as I closed my eyes and felt goosebumps spreading all around from the spot he kissed.

”Reckon we need a lil' break for ourselves”, he mumbled and his teeth slightly grazed me.

”I'm sorry if I repeat myself”, I nearly whispered. ”But... are you really, really okay being together with me? Like this?”

I knew he would understand what I meant. His other hand came around my waist and pulled me closer. He spoke quietly in my ear.

”I am. Besides... I'm not exactly hating the mental image of you and him. Just treat the poor guy with caution – I don't think he's ever been with anyone, at least while he's been a synth.”

”John! Oh my Go--”

I couldn't finish my abashed objection, because he turned me around and muffled the rest with a hungry kiss.  _That_ was the reassuring answer I needed from him – maybe I would still need many more in the future, but for now it was enough. His kiss went on; a warm tongue pried my mouth to open up more, slid in and made me inhale with anticipation.

His hand cupped my covered breast, lightly massaging, until he felt the hardening nipple under the shirt. I reached for his hat, took it off and let it drop on the couch. We both worked slowly, like savoring the every precious moment of it... It had been so long.

Layer by layer we helped each other to undress. The floor was soon scattered with our clothes – my jeans on top of his jacket, and the American flag, his sash, accompanied my bra.

I raised my hand and placed it on his stripped chest, which moved up and down with his deep breaths. The scars made the skin feel slightly bumpy, and here and there it was so injured that it looked like the flesh was missing pieces. But I knew every bit of him. Everything my palm touched sent familiar resonation within me.

Hancock hunkered down to bring both of his arms under my butt and lift me up. Then he carried me to his desk and pushed everything on it on the floor. I wasn't sure if he was aware of the cliché, known by everyone who had ever watched cheap romance shows or read the Harlequin books, but he raised his brows at me when I chuckled.

I slid down and sat on the edge of the desk, and he pushed my knees apart. Something hard brushed the inside of my thigh as he came closer, and kissed me again, and again. I let my fingers trail down his chest, over his abdomen and finally – curl around his erection. In response, he grunted against me and the kiss changed to bit more aggressive. I took a tighter grip, started moving my hand, sometimes caressing his testicles. They had already tensed up, and his whole body seemed to comply with my touch.

Moving my thumb along his cock I caught a small drop traveling down, and using that I rubbed the neck of his glans until he grabbed my wrist and pulled the teasing hand away. He then took his shaft, and pushed it against my labia. However, he didn't push all the way in... Not yet. Instead, he moved his tip around, placed it right on my entrance and let it rest there. Then his digits found my expanded nub above it.

I moaned, and wanted to move closer, but he grabbed my butt with his other hand and kept me on place. The tip of his cock was agonizingly close, rubbing around where I wanted it most, sometimes making a tantalizing dip. Every inch of me was nearly aching for him to come inside, and he brought me to the verge of the cliff with teasing strokes around the clit.

”Ah”, I panted and found his black eyes laughing at me. ”Please, John.”

He grinned, but I could see the anxiousness in his face. He placed both of his hands on my ass, and with a satisfied growl began sinking his thick cock inside me. As he pushed on I felt my breasts tightening, and I tried to open my legs more to give more room for him.

Hancock started fucking me with long, relaxed moves, but it was only the beginning. We were both holding back, because we knew that as soon as the tempo would catch a faster note it would be over. I could tell from his swollen dick that he was also trapezing on the very brim of the deep chasm.

The verge was creeping closer, and I breathed against his cheek.

”I'm about to...”

”Come, then. Come for me, sunshine”, he replied through his teeth.

He lowered me on my back, pulled me a bit more over the edge of the desk, and instead of long strokes he moved to faster, grinding motion. The whole piece of furniture shook under me and I heard the wooden floor scraping under it, but in that moment I couldn't care less if the men of the Neighborhood watch heard us.

I gasped for air when the orgasm washed over me and took me with it for a brief moment. I noticed that Hancock quickly followed my lead, and his lips found mine in the center of the storm. All that time he kept pushing in, like he couldn't get near enough. The pulsating sensation in my abdomen continued for a small eternity.

We drew heavy, worked-up breaths. He leaned his forehead on mine and held his hands in my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up, straight to the blackness.

”I missed you so much”, I choked slightly.

”Me too, love. Me too. Welcome back.”

…

A week passed by, followed by another. Life got back on its rails in our community. During that time I started working for Daisy again, who returned my weapons to me (Hancock had brought them back from Sunshine Tidings with him, and given them to her for safe-keeping), and got introduced to a rather interesting person. MacCready gave me a once-over, and apparently decided that I wasn't worth of his attention for more than what it was barely polite to. But since I was with Hancock he didn't completely ignore me either – which, I was sure, would've been the case otherwise.

When Fahrenheit had summoned Hancock back from Diamond City earlier, it had been because of him. From what I could gather MacCready had a past with gunners, but had signed himself off quite some time ago. However, the gunners had now decided it was time for him to pay his debts.

With help from Hancock they had succeeded in killing the particular gunners who were blackmailing MacCready. But something had happened, and someone had tipped the gunners off that Goodneighbor was helping MacCready to get away from his contract. This had caused the provisioners traveling to Goodneighbor get attacked more often, and we started to get low on supplies. 

Today Hancock was up in his office and trying to come up with a plan with Fahrenheit and MacCready. I had had enough of that kind of excitement for a while, so I happily busied myself with work; now I was making a delivery to Hotel Rexford for Daisy, who had acquired a fusion core and already had a buyer for it. So I followed her request and took the fusion core to the hotel, and a bulky, rough-looking man came down to the lobby to retrieve it.

After receiving the agreed amount of caps I left the hotel, and headed back to Daisy's. I turned the corner and passed Kill or Be Killed, and heard Daisy talking with a customer. I thought the customer sounded familiar, and giving a peek inside made my heart jolt.

The customer turned around, and yellow eyes greeted me with a lopsided smile accompanying them.

”Hello, Ree.”

”Nick?” My mouth was suddenly dry. ”Why are you here? …I mean, has something happened?”

”Thanks for the rounds”, Nick addressed Daisy and handed her some caps before turning back to me. ”Could we talk, in private?”

”Um... John's up in his office. But he's busy with Fahrenheit”, I replied blandly.

”I know, I already went there. I wanted to talk with you.”

”Oh”, I was taken aback. Was it the Institute? Or... No, it couldn't be _that_. It was too early.

”You could use the shooting range in the warehouse”, Daisy croaked and threw me the keys. ”Just lock it up after you leave.”

I squeezed the keys in my fist and led Nick to the right door, which I unlocked and we stepped in. It was the same place where I had shot my first gun, and where Hancock and Fahrenheit had trained me to use different kind of rifles and pistols.

I closed the door and turned to look at Nick.

”Is it the Institute?” I asked hastily. ”Is that why you came? Have you found out any new information?”

”No. I think you know why I'm here”, he took a step closer, and after hesitating a second, took his hat off.

He placed the hat on a counter, and offered me his palm. Puzzled, I took his hand, and he raised it up on his cheek. Specifically, on the area where he was missing the synthetic skin. I felt the metal, some bolts and the coarse case of his skull. He pressed my hand against it, and followed my eyes.

”What am I? An authentic Institute handiwork. A synth. Not even a bioengineered one like those fancy Gen 3 synths, but somewhere in between. I have programmed memories of a human Nick inside my brain. I can remember everything he ever felt, or did, or said. I remember his agony when he lost his fiancée. But I also recall how he felt when he was watching her. And... now, for the first time, I can actually relate to those memories. I can say I have something to call my own.”

My eyes were locked with his while he spoke, and the further he talked, the more I felt prickling behind the eyelids. I moved my hand and softly caressed his cheek.

”What am I, then?” I said and smiled. ”A vaultie. A pre-war relic. A human, who's terrified of the world as it is now. As it was back then, even. When I woke up and got out, I was so broken and fragile. I still am, but I met a ghoul and a synth who showed me that I can be so much more than that. And I fell for them both. Nick, all I see is you in there. You might not have a real body, but it doesn't make _you_ any less real. And it's you who I fell in love with.”

Nick lifted his metal hand, and brushed my forehead with a finger. From there his hand traveled to the back of my neck, and halted. He wanted me to make the final move, for me to have the last chance to back out.

I sniffed, and pulled his face closer with both of my hands. He replied to that by wrapping his arms around me, and I kissed him longingly. His kiss gradually grew more passionate, when his usual carefulness scattered to the wind as his true feelings broke through. The human living and breathing inside his metal frame reached for me, and I held on to him.

”I love you, Ree”, he whispered under his breath and I gave a small, happy laugh. ”I don't think I've said it properly before now.”

”I love you too, Nick.”

He caressed my forehead and temple with the delicate-looking metal hand, and closing my eyes I let his fingertips draw along my features, learning the shape of my cheek and the arch of the brow. He then gently kissed me again, this time slowly and at times just barely touching my lips.

I placed my hand on his chest, and reluctantly he stopped.

”...we should talk together with John as soon as he's done with Fahrenheit”, I smiled and smoothed his tie by stroking it.

”And when that's done... I want to take you out. On a proper date.”

I jerked my head back up, and met the shining, yellow eyes. They were almost twinkling with his laughter.

 


End file.
